


Mistake

by otherscott



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soccer AU, i mean kris is kind of in this, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon sleeps with Sehun at a party even though all signs are telling him not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> another soccer au fic \o/  
> there's probably a lot of confusion in this one because soccer AU is an AU that i've built with my friends lol
> 
> junmyeon is the captain of the soccer team and sehun is the 18 year-old star newbie  
> uhm junmyeon is dating kris who is an actor filming a movie in hungary atm lol  
> (there's a lot of nonsense happening in this au)  
> tao and junmyeon are close friends and tao has a really huge crush on sehun but is too nervous to do anything about it
> 
> so this story is. junmyeon had a party at his house for his brother (who is kyuhyun in this au...lmao so random but whatever) and then got way too intoxicated and things happened
> 
> thank you so much for reading :D

Junmyeon was twelve shots of tequila in and feeling like he was on another planet, so when Sehun walked up to him and opened with “I’m sad” he had no idea how to handle it. He knew he needed to be a responsible captain figure about it but it was really hard when he was wobbling back and forth. So he leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms on his chest, trying to look more in control of himself than he felt.

“What’s wrong, Sehunnie?” he asked, and he wasn’t expecting Sehun to fall against his side, putting one hand around to rest on Junmyeon’s hip. Junmyeon bristled a little bit but didn’t knock him away.

“I don’t know how to talk to anyone,” Sehun explained. His voice was a lot more stable than his body seemed to be. “There are boys I want to talk to but. I can’t.”

Junmyeon laughed and lifted a hand to ruffle through Sehun’s hair. “Are they here?”

“Two of them are.” Sehun breathed on Junmyeon’s face and Junmyeon smelled alcohol, and remembered that he could go to jail for getting an eighteen-year-old drunk. Whatever, there weren’t any cops here. It was team-building.

“I’ll help you out, will you let me help you out?” Junmyeon asked, and Sehun made a face.

“I don’t want to bother Tao right now.”

Junmyeon’s heart did a little flip. It was so cute how Tao and Sehun were into each other but couldn’t deal with it. “I bet you won’t be bothering him.”

“He was acting weird to me earlier and now I think he’s off doing drugs.”

Junmyeon groaned. “Aish, really?” He needed to make a mental note to not invite Zhou Mi to team parties. “I’m sorry, Sehunnie.”

“It’s okay.” Sehun poked his nose against Junmyeon’s cheek, and then moved to press his lips against Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon stiffened and nearly pushed him away, but Sehun moved away himself right when Junmyeon thought of it. “I don’t want to be a virgin anymore. Some of the guys on the team make fun of me, I know it.”

Junmyeon didn’t know how to address this at all, and concluded that maybe he should just ignore it since Sehun seemed pretty drunk. But he was getting hard already because _holy shit what kind of talk was that_. The last time he had heard that kind of talk from cute anxious virgins was in college and...god that was a long time ago. He sputtered a little bit and laughed nervously, shaking his head. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I know I shouldn’t care. But.” Sehun bit his lip and it made Junmyeon’s dick twitch. “I think I’m ready to have sex.”

Junmyeon was in panic mode. This wasn’t something he was supposed to be dealing with, not when he had a boyfriend and he knew Tao was painfully lusting after Sehun every day. This shouldn’t be happening. “Wahaha that’s great, Sehun, that’s great,” his voice sounded airy but there was nothing he could do to stop being so nervous. “I hope you can-- can get that done.”

Sehun grabbed one of Junmyeon’s hands in his own and squeezed it tightly, looking into his eyes and smirking a little bit. “You said you would help me.”

“Sehun I really don’t think I should--” Sehun kissed him again and Junmyeon moaned into his mouth because his lips were just so goddamn soft. He resigned himself to making out with him, feeling small as Sehun pushed him up against the wall, and after a while he pulled away. He shouldn’t be doing this. “Ahaha, I thought you liked Tao.”

“I do like Tao.” Sehun squeezed his hand again. “He’s just unavailable right now and I want to get laid tonight.”

Junmyeon took in a shaky breath. “I’m sure if you just wait he’ll be...” Actually if Tao was with Zhou Mi already...probably not. Oh, he shouldn’t be doing this. But a voice in the back of his head started ranting about how huge Sehun’s cock was and his resistance was fading. Junmyeon grinned to himself and ducked his eyes away from Sehun. “Okay, Sehun, if you’re sure.”

“You’ll be nice to me, right?” Sehun started to kiss Junmyeon again and Junmyeon couldn’t resist this time, feeling loose and unbalanced inside of Sehun’s mouth. He tongued him for a few moments, and was surprised that Sehun knew what he was doing. _He’s probably at least gotten this far, give him some credit._ They made out for a while, Sehun pushing Junmyeon closer and closer against the wall, and Junmyeon pulled away to push him back a bit.

“We should-- we should go. If Seulgi or Hakyeon sees us they’ll yell at me.” _Because you have a boyfriend you shouldn’t be cheating on_. Ugh, _that_. He’d deal with that. He took Sehun’s hand and led him up the stairs as inconspicuously as possible, and when they got to his room he watched Sehun wander around with a little smile on his face. He locked the door behind him and went over to his bedside table to empty his pockets. “Ahh, can you give me a second? I have to...make a phone call.”

“Okay. Suho,” Sehun said, a shy smile poking at his lips, “is that what I should call you?”

Junmyeon laughed shortly. “Call me whatever you want, I’m a man of many names.” He pulled out his phone and almost pressed a button before Sehun crawled onto his bed and grabbed the front of his shirt, kissing him for a moment. Junmyeon grinned and flopped down on the bed, pressing Kris’ speed dial and breathing slowly as he listened to the dial tone.

He dropped his head back on the pillow and listened to Sehun taking his shoes off and throwing them on the floor. He hoped Kris would be awake, but it would be like seven thirty in the morning where he was, right? He should be getting ready for work. Kris answered the phone after the fourth ring, and Junmyeon grinned at him. “Kriiiiiis.”

“You’re drunk.” There was a smile in Kris’ voice so Junmyeon knew he wasn’t being chastised. “What’s up.”

“I have a question for you,” Junmyeon sang, and now that he was talking to someone who was sober he realized how much he was slurring. He watched Sehun sit on his knees on the bed and almost laughed at how polite he looked.

“Shoot.”

“I’m only asking this because you’ve been so far away for so long,” he prefaced, “and I’m counting down the hours until you come home. Hakyeon is done with our friendship because all I talk about is you coming back.”

“Okay, Junmyeon, say it.”

“I’m asking this because I love you. Can I sleep with someone tonight?”

There was a heavy Kris-like sigh on the other side of the phone that made Junmyeon laugh out loud. That was probably not the response he should’ve had, but whatever. “Junmyeon.”

“I love you.” Junmyeon watched Sehun stare at his bulging crotch with quiet interest and it made him smile.

“You’re really drunk, maybe you shouldn’t be sleeping with people.”

“But he needs me to help him out. He has a problem. I’m doing him a favor,” Junmyeon excused, and he heard Kris chuckle on the other end.

“That makes it sound like prostitution,” Kris replied. Sehun moved a hand to rub at Junmyeon’s crotch and Junmyeon swallowed hard.

“It’s really not. I’m just a good friend.”

“You’re lucky that you called me right before I was going to work,” Kris sighed, “so I don’t have the patience to deal with your drunk self right now. Myeon.”

“I love you so much. When you come home I’ll confess to you all of my deep-seated anxieties about monogamy.”

“You’ve done that already. A couple times. I love you, okay, so I’m going to let you do this, but we’re going to talk about it when I get home.”

Junmyeon squealed at him and Sehun laughed at the sound. “Ahh, babe, you’re the best, the best.”

“Please be safe. He should wear a condom, okay.”

“Yeah, of course. I love you so much. Have a good day at work.”

“I love you too. Ugh. Bye.” Junmyeon hung up before Kris could take anything back, and then put his phone on his bedside table, leaning up to grab Sehun by the back of the neck and kiss him.

“God.” He felt much freer now, as if the tequila in his veins had just activated some level-up that only happened after getting permission from his boyfriend to fuck shit up. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long.”

Sehun laughed against his lips. “Really?”

“Yeah.” _Probably not as long as Tao’s wanted to fuck him._ That was an unwelcome thought. He pushed it away, because he was being a bad friend right now. He started to unbutton Sehun’s shirt and Sehun grabbed Junmyeon’s sweater and threw it over his head. Junmyeon laughed and slipped his shoes off, finishing Sehun’s buttons with clumsy fingers and pushing his shirt off of his shoulders. He rubbed Sehun’s shoulders with both hands and groaned. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

“Ahh.” Junmyeon pushed Sehun down onto the bed and kissed him, and Sehun moaned a little bit. “Suho, ahh.” Junmyeon grinned, it actually was weird hearing his nickname in bed, but it also made him feel somewhat detached from the situation and that was helpful. He pulled down Sehun’s pants zipper - he thought it was really cute that Sehun wasn’t wearing a belt, god he was so young he didn’t even know how to dress himself yet - and groaned as his hand brushed against Sehun’s erection.

He decided to pull Sehun’s pants and boxers down in one movement, because fuck wasting time. Sehun yelped softly at the sudden change, and Junmyeon frowned up at him. “Ahh, is this okay? I’m sorry.” He forgot that this was Sehun’s first time. That made him remember that it was Sehun’s first time and he felt his dick throb.

“It’s fine.” Sehun balled his hands into fists and thrusted his hips up a little bit, his dick wobbly and imposing. “Put your mouth on it.”

Junmyeon chuckled softly at Sehun’s boldness and did what was requested of him, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking on it. Sehun let out a breathy sound and Junmyeon pulled off of him, moving his mouth around to lick all over his cock. Junmyeon was such a fool for big dicks it almost made him feel like a whore but that was a _silly_ thought. He licked up and down Sehun’s cock, tracing the length with his tongue, and sucked on the tip a bit more before pulling away and cursing at it. “Goddamn, your cock is so big. Haha.” He took one hand to it to hold it still and licked sloppily up the side again. “I’ve seen it in the locker room and it always scares the hell out of me. But now.” He laughed again. “So fucking sexy.”

“Thanks,” Sehun said weakly, and Junmyeon thought it was cute how turned on he was already. He took the tip of Sehun’s cock back into his mouth again, rubbing it with one hand, and then jolted away, looking around.

“Oh, fuck.”

Sehun frowned up at him when Junmyeon got up and wandered into the bathroom. “What’s wrong?”

“I promised my boyfriend you’d wear a condom. Shit. I guess it’s kind of late to remember that.” He grabbed one of the XL ones from the closet under the sink - god he was glad he had them, god he had a type, that was awful - and returned to the bedroom.

“I’m a virgin,” Sehun told him again, and it took Junmyeon a second to realize that he wasn’t just saying that to get him all hot and bothered. Junmyeon stared at him for a while, considering this factor, and then shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I promised him.” He opened the condom and climbed on the bed, getting back in between Sehun’s thighs and slipping the condom on him.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” Sehun said.

“Yeah, he’s out of the country right now.” Junmyeon left it at that. Sehun groaned a little bit when Junmyeon ran his hand up and down his cock, and Junmyeon grinned at him. “See, it’s not bad.” He spit on Sehun’s cock and started pumping it up and down in his hand, and Sehun let out a whimper. Junmyeon watched his face for a bit before taking his cock in his mouth again, and going a little further down than he had before.

“Ahh, fuck.” Sehun cursed, and Junmyeon thought his voice was adorable. “Shit, that feels good.”

Junmyeon was so drunk and horny that he didn’t care about the taste of latex, and was intent on making Sehun vocalize more. He relaxed his throat and moaned, taking in more of Sehun’s cock and feeling it stretch out his throat. He felt kind of funny when he realized how much he missed that feeling. He pulled up to spit on it again and then started bobbing his head up and down, making Sehun whimper softly at him. “Unnh, shit.” Junmyeon took in as much as he could and Sehun cursed loudly, and then Junmyeon pulled away and grinned up at him.

“You like that?”

“It feels so good.” Sehun panted at him, and Junmyeon winked in response. Sehun thrusted his hips up into Junmyeon’s mouth slightly, and Junmyeon welcomed it, glad that he had mastered the art of breathing out of his nose. When Sehun whimpered loudly he glanced up. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Junmyeon moved his hand to the base of Sehun’s cock and squeezed it, making Sehun’s legs jump a little bit. He grinned up at him. “Not yet, baby.” He let go of Sehun’s dick and moved up to kiss him, and Sehun responded lazily for a moment before pulling away.

“I want to suck yours.” That was all Junmyeon needed to lay back down on the bed and start undoing his pants, and he watched Sehun move on drunk limbs to get in between his legs. Junmyeon yanked his pants and boxers down and threw them on the floor, and before Sehun got his mouth on Junmyeon’s cock, Junmyeon put his hand on top of his head.

“Wait, I should put a condom on too, shouldn’t I?”

“Your boyfriend only said _I_ had to wear one, right?” Sehun smirked and put his mouth on Junmyeon’s cock, and Junmyeon’s heart jumped. Well, there was a loophole. If anyone should be wearing a condom it should be him, but...he was kind of a nasty slut and wasn’t going to worry about it. Sehun shyly licked around the tip for a while and then took it into his mouth, and Junmyeon breathed slowly. Damn it had been a while. Sehun’s tongue was soft and timid and it felt amazing.

Junmyeon wondered if this was the first blowjob Sehun had ever given because it wasn’t bad. He thought that maybe that was the alcohol talking, because after a while of Sehun hesitantly sucking on the tip of his cock and then pulling away to lick around it, Junmyeon found his mind wandering. Maybe he should help him out. He lifted a hand and put it on Sehun’s head, and Sehun glanced up at him.

“Here, put it in your mouth.” Sehun took the tip in, as he usually did, and sucked on it hard. Junmyeon moaned softly and scrunched up his hand in Sehun’s hair. “Ahh. Try to see how much you can take in.” Sehun made a little sound and then moved farther down on Junmyeon’s cock, getting a little more than halfway down before grunting and pulling away. Junmyeon shivered and patted his head. “That was good, do it again.”

Sehun did as he was told, and Junmyeon moaned again. After a few more moments of this Sehun returned to sucking on the tip, and even though it gave Junmyeon a little tickle in the back of his knees it felt kind of weird after a while. He sighed softly and Sehun started to take his dick in and out of his mouth faster, and Junmyeon choked a little bit. _That_ felt good. He moaned as Sehun bobbed his head up and down on his cock, getting into it faster than Junmyeon thought he would, and Junmyeon grabbed a fistful of his hair gently and rocked his hips up. “Fuck, baby. That’s great.”

Sehun started to move his head along with the way Junmyeon was pushing on him, and Junmyeon let out a strangled sound. “Hey, babe.” Sehun looked up at him and pulled off of his cock, taking in a deep breath and clearing his throat quietly. Junmyeon smirked at him. “Can I try something with you?”

“Fuck yeah...” Sehun said breathily, and Junmyeon grinned. He put both hands on Sehun’s head and patted him gently.

“Try to relax your throat and breathe through your nose, okay? I’m gonna thrust into your mouth. It feels really good.”

“Okay,” Sehun told him, and Junmyeon started to twitch his hips slowly, moving Sehun’s head up and down on his cock. Sehun closed his eyes and choked a bit, and when he pulled away he made a face at himself. “I can do it,” he said, and he tried again. Junmyeon smiled at him and kept moving Sehun’s head on his cock, and moaned out loud at how much better it felt than before.

“Shit, that’s good. Fuck. Yes, you’re doing great, Sehunnie.” Right when he said that Sehun choked again, and moved up to spit on Junmyeon’s cock. Junmyeon sighed a little bit, giving Sehun time, and started to move him slowly when Sehun took his cock back into his mouth. He fucked a little harder once Sehun seemed to get the hang of it, and groaned loudly. After a while of fucking Sehun’s mouth Sehun made another weird sound and pulled away, breathing hard.

“Sorry,” he said shortly, and he moved his hand up and down on Junmyeon’s dick. “That’s really hot. Holy shit.”

Junmyeon laughed. “It feels great, too.”

“Can I do it to you?” Sehun asked, and Junmyeon paused a second before motioning for Sehun to lay back down. He did so and Junmyeon sat up, but hesitated for a moment when he looked at Sehun’s dick. It was fucking huge and he wasn’t sure if letting some excited virgin fuck his throat would be a good idea. _Come on, if you can do this for Kris you can do this for anybody._ He was glad he was drunk and he spit on Sehun’s cock again.

“Try not to kill me, okay? Your dick is really big and I’m. Kind of small.” He cleared his throat. “But I have faith in myself.” He laughed and Sehun put his hands on top of Junmyeon’s head.

“I won’t hurt you. Relax your throat,” he guided, and Junmyeon almost laughed at hearing those words from him. Sehun started slow at first, so Junmyeon could get a feel for his cock inside of his throat, which Junmyeon was grateful for. After a while he thrusted his hips a little bit harder and Junmyeon groaned at how it stretched out his throat. He listened to Sehun moaning and tried to take him in deeper, and made a laughy sound at the low groan this got him.

“Fuck, Suho, unnh, unh.” Sehun’s voice was breathy and hot and Junmyeon wanted to ride his dick right there. He reached down and started to tease his hole with his finger, and tried to take in as much of Sehun’s cock as he could. Sehun whined at him and Junmyeon pulled away, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and smirking.

“Don’t cum, baby, I want you to fuck me.” He climbed further up onto the bed and Sehun grinned at him.

“Okay.”

Junmyeon had been keeping a bottle of lube under his pillow because Kris was out and his vibrator was getting a lot of use. He was grateful that it was within an arm’s reach, and he grabbed it and squeezed some out onto his fingers. “I just gotta get myself ready first.”

“Yeah, I know, I watch porn.” Sehun lifted his hands to rub his face, and Junmyeon thought that was a particularly adorable thing to say. He found it kind of difficult to balance himself on top of Sehun’s thighs, probably because he was at least 60% tequila at this point. He slipped two fingers inside of himself, and was thankful that he was so drunk because his muscles were relaxed.

“Ahhh, fuck. Oh fuck.” His fingers were boring and familiar but the excitement of Sehun fucking him was turning him on to no end. He put his free hand to balance on Sehun’s chest and Sehun grinned at him. “Goddamn, you’re so cute.” He spread his two fingers as far as they would go and his mouth dropped open, and Sehun raised a hand to put on his thigh.

“Be careful.”

“I got it,” Junmyeon reassured him, and pushed a third finger in. He was already so excited that he didn’t really feel like he was making any progress, and after a while more of fucking himself he pulled his fingers out. “Shit. I just want your dick.” He reached for the bottle of lube and squeezed some more out on Sehun’s cock, and smiled when he twitched.

“Okay. I can do it.” Sehun sounded more like he was assuring himself than Junmyeon and Junmyeon thought it was precious.

“You want me to ride you like this, then?” Junmyeon smirked at him as he readied himself on Sehun’s cock.

Sehun smiled back up at him. “Yeah. Take my virginity.”

Junmyeon didn’t know how he kept himself from cumming right then and there. _Damn, you need to get out more often._ He lowered himself down on Sehun’s cock and grimaced when he felt the tip inside of him. It wasn’t as thick as Kris’ cock, so Junmyeon could tell that he wasn’t going to die. He got about halfway down and groaned, pulling up and going back down on it. Sehun let out a moan and Junmyeon grinned down at him.

“You like that?” he asked, and Sehun nodded furiously.

“Yes, yes.” Junmyeon dropped further down and groaned, trying to ease himself down until he was sitting in Sehun’s lap. He let out a squeak when he felt all of Sehun’s length inside of him, and laughed out loud.

“Fuck yes. Knew I could do it.” Sehun laughed at him and Junmyeon steadied his hands on Sehun’s chest. “I’m gonna go faster now.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon started to pull up and go down and Sehun’s mouth dropped open. Junmyeon studied his face while he was riding his cock, and Sehun looked utterly taken with the sensations. Junmyeon was proud of himself. He felt Sehun’s cock hit him deep whenever he sat down in his lap and he breathed hard. Big dicks filled him up so perfectly and he judged the hell out of himself for it.

When Sehun started to thrust his hips up Junmyeon grunted and whined. Sehun reached up to flick Junmyeon’s nipple with his thumb and Junmyeon grinned down at him. “Ahh, Sehunnie.” Sehun thrust his cock into Junmyeon hard and Junmyeon felt it hit his prostate, and he choked out a groan. “Oh, fuck. That was hot.” Sehun thrusted a few more times in the same way and Junmyeon whimpered at him, his legs feeling weak already. “Right there, baby, oh fuck.”

Sehun moved his hands to Junmyeon’s hips to fuck him harder, and Junmyeon kept riding back on him. He moaned loudly when Sehun hit his sweet spot again and shivered. “Fuck, do that-- do that again.” Sehun thrusted in the same direction and Junmyeon’s mouth fell open. “Ahh, god!” Sometimes he was in love with himself because of how easy it was to make him orgasm. He dropped down on Sehun’s thighs and shuddered, and his legs felt limp as Sehun kept thrusting into him helplessly. He grinned at how eager Sehun was, and dropped off of him onto his side on the bed.

“Here, let’s, let’s do it another way,” Junmyeon said breathlessly, and Sehun wobbled up on his knees and looked at him.

“Okay. Did you cum?” Junmyeon laughed a little at the question.

“Yeah. I can do that fast.” Sehun rolled Junmyeon over on his front and put his hands on Junmyeon’s hips, and Junmyeon grinned. “You want it like this?”

“Yes.” Sehun was so polite Junmyeon thought he was going to squeal at him. He pushed his dick in hard and Junmyeon jumped, surprised at the sudden movement. Sehun’s dick felt even bigger from this angle and it filled him up perfectly. He listened to Sehun moaning wantonly as he thrusted his dick in and out of Junmyeon, and Junmyeon rode up against him.

When he started to move against Sehun he felt Sehun stiffen a little bit. “Oh, oh, fuck.” His grip on Junmyeon’s hips got a little looser and Junmyeon listened to Sehun grunting softly. “Fuck, oh my god, oh my god.”

Junmyeon willed himself not to laugh at how quickly Sehun had cum, since it was his first time and that would be really shitty of him regardless. When Sehun pulled out of him Junmyeon rolled onto his back and grinned at him. “Did you like that, baby?”

“That was-- that was so fucking hot. Holy shit.” Sehun was still breathing heavily, and Junmyeon smiled at him. It wasn’t the _worst_ drunk sex he had ever had but it was far from the best. He was at least pleased that he had gotten Sehun off. He pulled Sehun down to lay with him and Sehun breathed hotly on his neck. “Suho, ahh. Thank you.”

Junmyeon chuckled, now he actually felt like a prostitute. “Don’t thank me. Don’t do that.”

“Alright, sorry.” Sehun swallowed and fussed with the latex on his dick. “Can I take this off?”

“Oh, yeah, you can.” Junmyeon did it for him since he was afraid of Sehun spilling semen all over the bed, and he got up on shaky legs to throw it out in the bathroom. When he came back to bed Sehun was staring at him, and he smiled at him.

“You’re still hard, though.” Sehun pointed out, and Junmyeon nodded.

“Yeah, I didn’t--” Sehun moved closer to take Junmyeon’s cock into his mouth, and Junmyeon sighed happily. “There we go.” He dropped back down to the bed and made himself comfortable, and Sehun kept sucking his dick in his own strange way. Junmyeon thought it was more cute than sexy, and had to put his hand on the back of Sehun’s head and thrust his hips up to actually cum.

Sehun freaked out a little bit when he had cum in his mouth and Junmyeon laughed at him, rolling over to the bedside table to grab a tissue for him. He handed it to Sehun and then closed his eyes, relaxing against the pillows. Sehun spit out into the tissue and dropped it to the floor. Junmyeon made a mental note to clean it up tomorrow.

“Suho, I’m really tired,” Sehun told him, and Junmyeon laughed.

“You can sleep here, if you want.”

“Really?” Sehun fell down and draped himself over Junmyeon, and Junmyeon laughed again, moving out from under him.

“Yeah. I’ll be right back, I have to go back downstairs.” Junmyeon crawled off of the bed and wobbled on his legs, suddenly aware that his ass was sore and he was going to have to deal with the brunt of that in the morning. Whatever. He walked around the room collecting his clothes, and threw out the tissue on the floor when he was presentable. He sighed in front of the door and turned around to Sehun. “Do I look okay?”

Sehun was already drooling on a pillow and didn’t look like he was going to be any help at all. Junmyeon figured he looked as okay as someone who had done twelve shots of tequila could look, and he made his way downstairs to find his brother.

As soon as he entered the living room he was spotted by Hakyeon and Tao and he wanted to melt into the floor. Hakyeon ushered him over and Junmyeon walked up to them. “What’s up?”

“I’m about to go home,” Hakyeon said.

At the same time, Tao whined, “Where’s Sehun?”

Junmyeon blinked rapidly, totally confused by two people talking to him at once, and then suddenly he felt like shit. “Uhm, okay, Hakyeon. Ahh. Tao. I don’t know, he probably went home.” Junmyeon cleared his throat. “I thought you were with Mi.”

“Nah, we hung out for a bit but I want to see Sehun.” Tao sighed. “Why’d he go home? What an asshole.”

“Sorry,” Junmyeon laughed airily. “I need to go find my brother.”

“Go tell him that I’m mad there wasn’t butt-fucking at this party,” Hakyeon scowled, and Junmyeon snorted at him as he passed. To dispute that point would be unwise. He went and found Kyuhyun and Seulgi in the kitchen, and was pleased that they weren’t having sex this time.

“Kyuhyun, I’m going to bed, can you lock up my house when you leave?” Kyuhyun responded by putting Junmyeon in a headlock and Seulgi didn’t stop it. Junmyeon flailed and Kyuhyun tossed him around.

“I want to say no, you fucking punk,” Kyuhyun started, and Junmyeon squirmed free of him. He blinked a few times to regain his balance, and breathed deeply.

“I thought you weren’t mad at me anymore.”

“I’m not. Are you okay?” Junmyeon laughed at how Kyuhyun’s voice instantly became concerned, and he nodded at him.

“I’m fine, just really drunk.”

“Alright. We’ll hang around here. Drink lots of water, okay?”

“Okay...” Junmyeon said, and suddenly Seulgi was on him, hugging him. He wobbled a little bit but she held him still.

“Goodnight, stupid. Great party.”

“G’night.” Junmyeon was coordinated enough to get a water bottle from the fridge and rush it upstairs, not wanting to be seen by anybody. Holy shit he felt drunk. He went into his bedroom and found Sehun there, snoring facedown on a pillow. Maybe he should wake him up and have him drink some water? No, he didn’t seem that drunk. He should be fine.

He neglected to drink any water himself, and stripped so he could get into bed. He slipped in next to Sehun, and decided not to cuddle close to him. He could feel Tao seething at him already and Tao had no idea. Ugh. He got out of bed and locked the door, and then went back to bed. He felt too anxious to get to sleep. The tequila eventually got him there.

* * *

The next morning Junmyeon woke up next to Sehun and wanted to die. He stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to move and make himself more nauseous. He had to check the time though, because he was pretty sure he had to go to work at three...he leaned over to his bedside table and groped around for his phone, trying to ignore his stomach.

His phone told him it was 10:39, and he huffed. He wasn’t used to sleeping in that late. He felt Sehun stirring next to him, and he turned to look at him, and regretted the sudden movement.

Sehun was laying there looking at his phone, and he smiled shyly up at Junmyeon. “Hey, did you just wake up?”

“Yeah.” Junmyeon blinked a few times and laid back down. “We have to be at the soccerplex at three.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sehun yawned. “I was waiting for you to wake up.” He pushed the covers back and got out of bed, and Junmyeon sleepily stared at his ass as he walked around gathering his clothes. He held his boxers in his hand and looked back at Junmyeon, and then smirked. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Junmyeon replied softly.

“You wanna fuck again?” Junmyeon opened his eyes and Sehun had zeroed in on him with a devilish grin that he had never seen on his face before. Junmyeon barked out a laugh and smiled.

“No, I don’t feel well.”

Sehun smirked at him. “How about later?”

“No, I have a boyfriend.” Junmyeon sighed, not feeling like playing this game right now. “Aren’t you sick too?”

“No, I don’t really get hungover.” Sehun pouted at him. “Suho, ahh.”

“I’m sorry, Sehun, I was, I was really drunk last night and. I’m just glad I called my boyfriend.” Junmyeon put his hand on his face and sighed. He should’ve expected that Sehun would be clingy, since Sehun had never had sex before. Junmyeon frowned. He took a teenager’s virginity last night. Goddamnit. He wasn’t going to share that with anyone.

“Alright,” Sehun grunted. Junmyeon smirked a little bit hearing the bitterness in Sehun’s voice, and tried to relax as Sehun put his clothes on. He opened his eyes when he felt Sehun sitting on the bed to put his shoes on, and sat up.

“Sehunnie,” Junmyeon said, and Sehun turned to look at him. “I’m sorry if I let you on. I was really fucked up last night.”

“You didn’t do that,” Sehun sighed, and he tied up his shoe. He turned around and leaned over to kiss Junmyeon on the forehead. “I just wanted to have sex. I had fun.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon smiled a little bit. “I’m glad you feel good about it.”

“Yeah.” Sehun stretched out his arms. “I’m gonna go. Are you gonna be sick?”

“Probably, but I’ll be okay. I’m so mad that you don’t get hungover. That’s unfair.” He blinked at the floor for a moment, and then looked up at Sehun. “Uhm. Can you promise me something?”

“What’s that?”

“Please don’t tell anybody that we slept together.” Junmyeon bit his lip. “Because. Of my boyfriend.”

Sehun smirked at him and Junmyeon rolled his eyes, falling back against the pillows. “Okay, I promise. Our secret. Bye, Suho, I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, drive safely.” Sehun closed the door behind him and Junmyeon let out a long sigh. He didn’t think he was going to feel completely healthy in four hours. He’d deal with it, he went to practice with worse things going on. He considered calling Kris to apologize to him, but he thought he would be at work. He could just let that slide until Kris came home.

Kris wasn’t really a big deal, though. Junmyeon didn’t know how he was going to look Tao in the eye and not feel like the worst person alive. He groaned loudly just for good measure and picked up his phone to set an alarm. He wasn’t going to deal with it right now. Or anything. Now he just needed to sleep everything off.

 

 


End file.
